Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Chronicle Story
'Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Chronicle Story '''is a fan-made series that starts out as a role-play type of crossover and Light Novels and Fan-Fictions. It emplies a huge crossover with the anime and manga, ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica series and other franchises together with a few characters coming into the play. Characters Main Characters *Madoka Kaname - Madoka Kaname is the main protagonist of the series. She is a friendly, gentle and kind 14 year old girl living an oridinary life and still does the Magical Girl duty. *Sayaka Miki - Sayaka Miki is another one of the main protagonists who is still doing the Magical Girl duty. *Mami Tomoe - Mami Tomoe is one of the main protagonists in the story, known as the Tea Lover and enjoys hanging out with her friends. *Kyoko Sakura - Kyoko Sakura is one of the main protagonists in the story. She loves eating pocky sticks, still does the Magical Girl duty and also dances. *Homura Akemi - Homura Akemi is another one of the main protagonists in the story. She has helped Madoka and the others on most occasions, like fighting witches and other evil forces. *Nagisa Momoe - Nagisa Momoe is another one of the Magical Girls along with Madoka and the others. When fighting witches, she can transform into Charlotte/Bebe. *Kyubey - Kyubey is an incubator and another character in the story. *Nicolas Tamichi - Nicolas Tamichi, also known as Eazy-Michi, is the hero from the city of Hiroo and the leader of his hip hop group, Heroes Of Hiroo. He and his friends had fought aliens and other evil forces. *Cristian Uzukato - Cristian Uzukato, also known as MC Crez, is another hero from the city of Hiroo and another member of the Heroes Of Hiroo group. He has helped Nicolas and his friends fought the evil forces of Venom and his aliens. *Kiiro Mitsuruyo - Kiiro Mitsuruyo, also known as Kii-Kyube, is one of the members of Heroes Of Hiroo and another Magical Boy, along with Nicolas, Cristian, Daisuke, Botan and Akano. *Daisuke Maruno - Daisuke Maruno, also known as Dr. Ke, is a producer for making music for the Heroes Of Hiroo, along with Botan. *Botan Guji - Botan Guji, also known as DJ BO-10, is another producer for making music for the Heroes Of Hiroo along with Daisuke. *Akano "Bax" Kasai - Akano "Bax" Kasai, also known as Akan Prince, is one of the main protagonists in this story. He is also another member of the Heroes Of Hiroo group. *Taruo - Taruo is the opposite of Kyubey. For example, Kyubey only has girls to make a contract with him and has them to become Magical Girls after he turns their souls into Soul Gems. Taruo, on the other hand, has boys and girls to make a contract with him to being Magical Boys and Magical Girls and isn't an incubator. *Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic is the Hero from Station Square. He's had the ability to run faster than the Speed of Light and has gone on countless adventures to save the world from evil. *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot is a hero from Wumpa Island. He has gone on adventures saving his world from evil as well. Crash, however, can use his spin attack to crash into things. *Aku Aku - Aku Aku is Crash's sidekick who has always protected him. Recurring Characters *Mario - Mario is a recurring character in the series. He was going through a lot of things until suddenly, he was given a "mushroom" that had made him become Mario Darkness as the main antagonist for Arc 1. *Hitomi Shizuki - Hitomi Shizuki is one of the students from Mitakihara Middle School who is currently dating Kyosuke Kamijo. Villains *Walpurgis Night - Walpurgis Night (or known as Walpurgisnacht) is one of the main antagonists who is behind the army of witches. *King Venom Alien - King Venom Alien is the King of all aliens who has led an army of aliens to attack Hiroo, which after Nicolas and his friends fought the aliens, they had battled Venom. *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, or known as Eggman, is Sonic's arch-nemesis who has caused trouble and wanting to destroy Station Square. *Dr. Neo Cortex - Dr. Neo Cortex is Crash's enemy who wants to destroy Wumpa Island, which made Crash go on out there and fight him. *Uka Uka - Uka Uka is Aku Aku's evil, younger twin brother who is one of the antagonists along with Cortex. *Mario Darkness - Mario Darkness was a dark form of Mario after eating an evil mushroom, given by Venom, Walpurgisnacht, Cortex, Uka Uka and Eggman. He was sent by them to destroy the good guys until all of the heroes managed to fight him off and make him go back as regular Mario. Fusions *Sonirash Hedgicoot - Sonirash Hedgicoot is a fusion of Sonic The Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot. The fusion was created while they were battling Mario Darkness. Content Games Light Novels Trivia *After being inspired by Super Mario Chronicles, Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Chronicle Story only began as a Role-Play. **There could be a chance that Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Chronicle Story will have a Light Novel of its own sometime. Category:Non-Canon Category:Series Category:Fanmade Category:Fanon Light Novels